


I'll See You There

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [35]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Melancholy, POV First Person, POV Richie Tozier, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: I’ll see you there at the table,feelings reawakened
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Fan Poetry [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 4





	I'll See You There

**Author's Note:**

> This is, amazingly, my 600th posted fic!! :D

I’ll see you there in a pass by,  
just a quick glance,  
bringing up a buried past  
that’s barely more than a red haze.

I’ll see you there at the table,  
feelings reawakened,  
love and loss mixed together  
with the agony of newly remembering.

I’ll see you there in the deadlights,  
a glow in the darkness,  
illuminating all our worst fears  
and most painful decisions gone wrong.

I’ll see you there with my eyes closed,  
the bright spot in my life,  
showing me my own best side  
even when memories are all that are left.


End file.
